Digital transceiver architectures are very attractive for modern radios because they can provide improved area and power consumption characteristics compared with conventional analog architectures. For example, highly digitized transceiver processing circuits for switched signals can be implemented much better in small scale CMOS processes compared to their analog counterparts. Time-to-digital converters (TDCs) are often implemented in digital transmitter circuits to convert analog time domain information into information appropriate for the digital processing domain. For example, TDCs can be employed in phase lock loops (PLLs) to measure phase error or in local oscillator generation to calibrate other time domain digital processing circuits such as digital-to-time converters (DTCs). In general, a TDC can provide a measurement mechanism or circuit to receive first and second events and to provide a digital representation of the time interval between the two events. TDCs that offer high resolution and low power consumption are preferred components for present digital signal processing circuits, such as digital transmitters, digital receivers and digital transceivers.